nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Speakers' Corner/2011 Debate!
Dear candidates in the Federal Elections, 2011! I believe it might be interesting to have a nice, proper debate to convince those who haven't voted yet . So there'll be some questions, everyone can answer, and you can all reply to your colleagues. Be gentle and reasonable, and also no monologues please. We've got the actual Speakers' Corner for that It's the economy! 1. Our economy has done pretty good lately. Still, there seem to be some structural problems left. What would you do to tackle these issues - that is, to make our economy attractive and efficient? 14:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, in Libertas there was a kamer van koophandel. It didn't work out well, but it did bring a lot of structure. I believe that in Lovia we should also make a list of companies and we'll see immediately whether we have got too many supermarkets or too little banks etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Still we have a free market, so I don't see why a list could solve our problems? To recover fully from the economical crisis government should directly cooperate with companies in the country, this way these companies enjoy a certain security. The next thing we need is a good international economy! We need to block (by taxes) import of goods of both businesses who have difficulties and polluting stuff JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) The Economy is quite diverse, and even we were hit hard. I remeber one newspaper telling about people loosing there jobs, over 100 lost. The best way I can explain my standpoint is we need a open economy with alot of regulation to make sure the middle class isn't hurt. I look at it this way: We need to help the small street corner bodega and the lower income families with progressive taxes. It's obvious that a low income family with no car isn't gonna travel one or two miles to the Supermarket for 50 cents off there bill, there gonna travel one block for some well priced food and make sure there family isn't hungry. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 00:28, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Though Lovia should intervene with the economy as little as healthily possible, I still nonetheless believe that we should be very friendly to the construction of new businesses. France is an example of what we should not do; its system is complicated and a "bureaucratic nightmare". The Lovian economy should favor trading with others as much as possible. Autarky is not good for most economies, and useless when we have stable partners to work with. Edward Hannis 00:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::@Johnson: I can see we are on the same level here (surprise, surprise). I have worked out a 'tax system skeleton' on paper. It consists of some basic principles and division keys/ratio's. If we'd combine that with your recently proposed Federal Planning Bureau we can work out a decent policy of public investment, job creation and maintaining a stable growth rate. 12:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) 2. What about jobs? Are there enough jobs? How would you like to create more jobs? Are there sectors that need government investments to create jobs? 14:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) A booming economy is great, we should however make sure that people's jobs are certain and that there are enough possibilities to grow and build out a career. Quality matters too so that is why I will pick up my social legislation proposal after the elections (read: examinations). 15:41, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Should the government be investing in creating jobs? Yes, I'd say, but it shouldn't play a central role. I personally believe that the citizen from the company life are good enough to create jobs. Yes, unemployment rates are high in some places in Lovia, but using the local state governments we can get them low again. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:48, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed local community leaders are the answer here. Only those who are familiar with the aforementioned areas in which employment rates are lower are capable of effectively tackling this issue. Pierius Magnus 16:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I personally believe that government must help here. We could start with an active labor policy, studies show that this policy really makes a difference JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I believe that the middle-class is the backbone of the economy, with out them we all fail. I've already created jobs by constructing hospitals giving people short term jobs. We need to get people back to work with government help like Progessive Taxes and Food Stamps. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 01:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::The government should not intervene whenever possible. We could think of economy as someone learning to bike; at first it may be slow, wobbly, and on the verge of crashing, at which point the government is there to save it, but otherwise, we let it be, and once it has speed, stability ensues. This is not to say that Lovia does not have a few sectors that could use expansion. The promotion of computer engineering would incorporate our nation into a much more international scheme, and it would lead to an easy explosion of success, taken that computer engineering is among the easiest things to start up. Edward Hannis 00:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Like learning to bike? Economy is way too complex to make such a ridiculous comparison. If the government always has to use tax money to cover for all the bad investments made, the middle classes have to pay for the failures of big and greedy corporations. Simply regulate from the beginning, you might have less growth now but at least you wont have bankruptcy and strive tomorrow. I do agree we need to promote innovation and new industries, of course through a direct investment policy and tax benefits in stead of deregulation. 12:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have to agree with Prime Minister Medvedev, here. Wall Street and the uncontrolled capitalist economy may "work", but they don't lead to better general welfare. The working and middle classes will be our victims. We must encourage the economy, and that's why we mustn't overregulate, but we should at all times protect the people from the economy. As to the creation of jobs: Lovia has a lot of potential in education and research. If we encourage those branches, we will not only create jobs, we will also generate wealth and better education for our children. Percival E. Galahad 18:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) The state of the States 1. The McCandless reform just passed. States now have the tools to execute what they're supposed to do. Will this be sufficient to make state government efficient and valuable? 14:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it. The whole executional level of government goes at a rather low pace in Lovia. Probably because you can't spend the same hour twice you see so most political effort goes into writing and proposing laws instead of implementing them. It is nonetheless good that if people do find the time, they have the correct tools at hand. 15:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I believe it's going to work. In the old days this - at the time illegal - system worked well and allowed other citizens interested in the state to do minor things to keep everything going or to improve state quality. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:46, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I fully follow yuri here. Execution is nowhere in Lovia. Departments must start working. Every Bill must be executed, we had a fight in congress over the railways, there was a bill, but no execution, so what did the opposition lost? Nothing! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I believe so only if the Govenors have people within the state to help them, which in my opinion will not fully help Clymene beacuse of the low population. Every other state it will help education only if we take affermative action! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 00:28, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :The current system seems fine, but can hardly be judged upon. Inactivity and lack of decision-making has made the role of governor a figurehead, its election a shadow of the Federal elections. Indecision is a poison to a government. Edward Hannis 00:49, January 5, 2011 (UTC) 2. Should the states be abolished, yes or no? Why or why not? What's their value to the welfare of the people? Abolishing states would not be very good. It'll only make the atmosphere of Lovia worse and I can assure that people like me won't feel at home in a Lovia without states. Just because of the activity of the wiki and so the country we can't abolish them. Also, all Lovian states have a clear image and I believe that this should be preserved. The two main reasons giving for their abolishing are: 1. Resulting in a regionalistic politics and revolutions. 2. Inactivity. I can tell you that: 1. The Hurb Crisis was the only problematic thing and it occured on town (!) level and not on state level. Also, we can see that the Oceana independence movement has gone since the major State Reform. 2. The states can function way better, they just need better/more active governours. With the elections in March, the states will relive if the new governours are going to do more. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to know if there is anyone who thinks we should abolish them? No use in that, right? 15:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, Pierlot does (sometimes..) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I myself am firmly against abolishing the states. I believe, in fact, that as governor of a state one has to have a greater say in what goes on in aforementioned state. It is the governor of a state that carries the responsibility of what happens in the states. Of course he or she has to obey the law, as every citizen should. However I am in favour of, to a certain degree, decentralizing the government when it comes to state-affairs. For example I believe it is important our government realises each and every state is unique and special in it's own way and has it's own culture which has to be taken into account. Pierius Magnus 15:59, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::States must remain, they are a different look to our country, when congress is inactive, states can improve, and states can create the link between the people and the authority JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I feel like this is a stupid questiuon. States are used to help the Domestic cultures and helping them from day-to-day. To abloish states is to abloish the culture and thoughts that different people have. Sure without states they can have those thoughts but states help define them.Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 01:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :States serve as subdivision and make administration easier, and fortunately has not made sectionalism too important, at least not in modern days. That's not to say that its administrations don't need to be more effective. Edward Hannis 00:49, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::@Marcus: I've put this question here to allow you to elaborate on why we need the states. I believe the reason behind it is equally important to the voters. I am however glad you all seem to agree on the necessity of a subnational level. 09:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the executional branches of government have been given more room to actually accomplish something. So I kinda agree with OWTB on that it might work, but we are with too few users to make the government work on federal level. Government is Congress and vice versa. 12:53, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::What if we do the following: The executional task come in the hands of the states? Since PIGER proposed to hold elections in the same month, this could work, every law that needs an execution is directly executed in every state. The 5 governors are obligated to execute with sanction of replacement, it's a bit vague, but maybe it could work JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:32, January 5, 2011 (UTC)